Humans
1.63 |weight = Varies on race |skin = Varies on race |limbs = 4 |fingers = 5 |toes = 5 |special adaptations = |origin = |universe = |creator = |first = }} Humans (taxonomically, Homo sapiens) are a race of sentient beings from all over the galaxy. Humans were hard headed and proud, often expressing pride of their race by many means, including violence. Humans were also greedy and some considered to be evil, though not all were that way. Many of them would live a safe lifestyle, often helping others in times of need. One of the more famous homeworlds of the Human race was the planet Earth, from which many different cultures came from. Humans' skin tone, hair color and eye color varied depending on their origins. Usually, skin varied from a very dark brown to a pale white color. Eyes varied from shades of brown, green, blue and grey. Hair color varied from tones of brown, red and blonde, though hair could be artificially altered to represent any color. On average, Human males were taller and heavier than females. Males were on average 1.83 meters in height, and females approximately 1.63 meters in height. The average lifespan of a human was around eighty standard years of life, though the lifestyle of the individual could greatly hinder or expand the lifespan of one. Biology and appearance Humans are an intelligent species. They came in two sexes, male and female, and gave birth to live young. They were bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry, having a front and a back end, as well as an upside and downside. Their bodies were comprised of a torso with a head and four limbs attached to it. The upper limbs, or arms, ended in hands which had five fingers each; the lower ones, called legs, ended in feet. The human fingers had multiple points of articulation, and one of them was an opposable thumb that allowed for fine manipulation. Finally, they had one head perched atop their torso. Many other species, including the Twi'leks the Mon Calamari or the Zygerrians, were referred to as "humanoids" because of their structural resemblance to humans. Like many other species, humans needed to take in oxygen from their envionment to live. Compared with the Wookiees of Kashyyyk, humans had little hair on their bodies. Most of it was concentrated on the scalp as well as the lower portions of the faces of most males, though these regions were often shaved in various patterns, either for hygiene or self-expression (strips of concentrated hair, referred to as "brows," were also located above the eyes, and were used in non-verbal communication). Human skin tones ranged from dark brown, through lighter shades, to pale.. The skin of most humans native to Lothal had a copper sheen. Human eyes came in shades of blue, green, or brown. Occasionally, humans with purple or even red eyes could be encountered. The average height of humans was a little below 1.85 meters. Because the throats of the two species were too different, humans were physically incapable of speaking the language of the Wookiees. In comparison with most other species, the humans' sense of smell was quite underdeveloped. Like many other species, humans could be sensitive to the Midi-chlorians, a mysterious microscopic organism that connected all living things in the galaxy, and gave them special and unique powers once they learn how to manipulate it. Overview Humans, falling under the category of . The term is referring to mankind's current evolutionary stage as a species rather than mankind as a group. The collective will of humanity is represented by Alaya, and it is at odds with the natural forces of the planet. During the Age of Gods, humanity was much closer to the root and the gods, but that connection has dwindled over the millennia in the Age of Man. The world was very antagonistic towards humans, so much that even someone like Gilgamesh was unable to needlessly kill people. Being closer to the origin made the power of Alaya more concentrated, and it increased the weight of each human soul in comparison to modern humans. Humanity has the potential to develop to the point where it can outlive the planet itself, such as the Liners and A-Rays. Category:Sentient species Category:Races